Legends in the Making
by WildCardSpadeMode
Summary: What if Serenity had a twin sister? What if the Scouts had siblings? What if they were reborn as the mutants we all know and love (or hate) and a pop star? What if they were the ones meant to fight Chaos? Read as the new legend unveils itself.
1. An Odd Way to Start a Legend

**Well... I'm back from an extended grounding. While being grounded I got a good idea that even my anime hating sister agreed was great. An X men: Evolution and Sailor Moon crossover. Staring my Oc Junsuina "Jun" Burakkmun. aka Princess Selene Serenity's twin aka Sailor Dark Moon. The X men are the reincarnations of the siblings of the Sailor Senshi. But I'm not saying who is who. Btw... fangirls and Heart thief I'M SO SORRY! I'm shipping Jun with Kurt. Any who... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Our story begins on an average day at Bayville high with student's rushing to class, pop quizzes, nagging teachers', and the extremely GROSS BEYOND BELIEF SCHOOL LUNCHES. But on this day a certain pretty kitty came to her friends' usual table and brought her newest magazine that came with her subscription to Supa Teen Beat squealing like the schoolgirl that she was.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Look at this guys! Isn't this, like the coolest news ever!" Kitty said as excited as possible.

"What did you magazine say? Pink is the new tangerine?" Scott asked not getting what Kitty was excited about.

"Scott, we all know that you're terrible at girl fashion talk (like many guys are). What's the great news Kitty?" Jean asks.

"Well..." Kitty drawled " Junsuina Burakkmun is gonna attend Bayville!" Kitty says with her excitement barely being contained.

"Junsuina Burakkmun, as in the famous Japanese singer Junsuina Burakkmun?!" Kurt asks with extreme joy in his voice.

"Yep. Hey Kurt I didn't know you were, like a fan of this sort of thing?"

"Ja, I am. Well... I didn't have much do at home considering my condition. She got me though those tough times."

"Got a favorite song?"

"Yep, it's the song that launched her Career."

"Oh you mean..."

"Dare I Forget!" the two fans said in sync. Oh great... now they're going to sing in slightly off-key voices. (bare it with me people)

* * *

 **Dare I Forget by Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner**

* * *

 _ **Dare I forget**_

 _ **Dare I forget**_

 _ **what's truly at my core?**_

 _ **And leave others shouting at me**_

 _ **and be left with wanting more?**_

 _ **Will I commit the crime?**_

 _ **Leave it all behind?**_

 _ **And never bother trying to shine?**_

 _ **Guess I'm finally gonna make this mine.**_

* * *

After that extremely atrocious scene between these two the others are left gaping at these two who never seemed to have anything in common have a mutual like for one thing. And a pop star even? What is the world coming to? This led to a short period of silence among the group

"Ok..." Scott said finally breaking the silence.

"And guess what she's coming tomorrow!" Kitty told her fellow X- Men.

* * *

 **Well... I guess it ends there guys. See ya next time so we can all get a glimpse at Junsuina's story.**


	2. Jun's Arrival:First Day Friendship

**Sorry for the hiatus... Personal issues Meesa does not want to get into right now... Anywho, welcome to chapter 2 of Legends in the Making. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

¨Ok Jun, gotta keep your cool. This is just high school, well an American high school. Doesn't matter that you have been home schooled since third grade... you can do this." says a African-American teenage girl (in appearance only) with thick lips, stand out silver eyes, pitch black hair, wearing two buns similar to a certain meatball head that will not be mentioned yet, the only difference is that this girl wore two thin dreads instead of those impossibly long pigtails (I'm serious how does Usagi's hair style work?) and the rest of her hair was straight and reached her mid-back.

"Jusuina-sama... you're talking to yourself again..." said a cutesy voice coming from strangely enough a plush tiger, or what at least looked like a stuffed tiger. The odd thing about this stuffed tiger wasn't just the fact that it could talk, it was it's coloring (White stripes and black body) and the freaking silver crescent moon on his forehead.

¨Nebula... I know I am the true heir to the Moonś kingdom, but am not the Moon princess right now... Iḿ just Jusuina Burrakmun the idol. Just call me Jun or Jun-chan." the now confirmed to be Junsuina said.

¨Of course Junsu- Jun-chan, you will find them here, do not panic.¨said her little advisor Nebula.

"Youŕe right little buddy, Iḿ so grateful to have a advisor as comforting as His Mighty Heart Shines Nebula.¨ with that Jun smirked playfully and Nebula puffs up his cheeks in pride.

* * *

It was the next day and a bunch of highschool weeaboos were being restrained by the school principal Ms. Raven Darkholme. The key word being _were._ Do NOT underestimate the power of the weeaboo because they easily got out of the grasp of the principal's speech about "Despite having a celebrity as a student, she will be treated the same as any other student." And next thing you know... ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

"Jusuina! I love your hair!"

"Jusuina, I'm starting a band. Could you give me a few pointers?"

"Jusuina, will you go to the school dance with me?"

"Junsuina!Let me carry your books!"

"Can I get you autograph?"

"Take a selfie with me? My brother won't believe me if I don't!"

"MARRY ME! CARRY MY CHILDREN!"

Ok, that last random comment made the pop star laugh. _"I can't believe it! High school is so rowdy, loud, obnoxious, and inappropriate! BEST. DAY. EVER!"_ Poor little moon princess, she doesn't know about the true horrors within high school.

* * *

 **Legends in the Making**

* * *

After getting through her first classes ( _I LOVE AMERICAN SCHOOLS!_ What is wrong with this girl?), it was the time for the grossest time of the day: Lunch. After a bunch of fangirls/fanboys were trying to flag the transfer to sit with them, she decided to sit with the only girl who at least genuinely WANTED her friendship: Kitty Pryde.

* * *

 ** _Flash back: First Period_**

* * *

" _ **Excuse me, could I sit here?" Jun asked a preppy looking brunette in what Jun considered a really cute top.**_

 _ **"Um... like sure." the brunette said seeming to be pretty nervous.**_

 _ **"Lemme guess. You're thinking 'OMG Junsuina Burrakmun acknowledged my existence! How do I act around her? Can I be her friend or is she too snooty for friends?' Did I get that right?"**_

 _ **"Wow... you were actually, like right on point."**_

 _ **"Ya know something, girl you seem to be a nice person. Maybe we could be friends? What's your name cute-brunette-in-the-nice-top?"**_

 _ **"I'm Kitty Pryde. Wanna sit with my friends at lunch today?"**_

 _ **"Sure. Meet me there... Kit-Kat."**_

 ** _With that the teens laughed._**

* * *

"Hey Kit-Kat! I made it after a long vigorous journey across the strange land known as... **HIGH SCHOOL**." Jun joked as she sat down.

Kitty laughed at the pop star's 'Drama Queen moment', "Junsuina, these are my friends...

* * *

 **I'm sorry my loyal readers (If I had any...) but here's a little cliffhanger. See you all next time. And remember: Stay Fanatics!**


End file.
